


One Night/Two Nights

by waywardrose



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji says Aya needs to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night

I was silently, and hopefully secretly, staring at him. I was just studying him. How could I not? How could I not acknowledge such a beautiful creature in my midst? Everyone thinks I'm cold and uncaring. Maybe they're right. There is a certain amount of distance that I put between me and others. I make a point of it, actually.

He sighed and draped his arm over the back of his chair. The centerpiece of wisteria and lilies of the valley sat before him, completed. His apron couldn't hide the tight muscles and tendons under that silky skin. His body was not that of a florist, it was of a nightly killer, of a sex god who fucked at his leisure. I groaned internally, I wanted him so bad.

"Aya?"

My head jerked up, I was afraid that I'd just groaned out loud.

"What do you think of that chick who just left?"

I shrugged. 'She's not my type, but you on the other hand...' I thought. I hadn't had sex since... since... well, it was a long time ago. And it wasn't that great anyway. So plainly, as you can see, I'm horny. Him, Yohji, has awakened this... lust inside me. I want him almost as much as I want Takatori dead. Almost.

I don't care how I have him or he has me. I just need this release. I fuck him, he fucks me, does it matter to me? No.

He looks up at me, feeling the weight of my eyes.

"What?"

I shrug again, at a loss for words, as usual. I turn away and go back to sorting through countless flowers that I don't care about.

"What's wrong, Aya? Somethin' buggin' you?"

"No," I answer quickly.

"Ah, come on. Something is bothering you... I know, you need to get laid."

I feel my face heat up. Damn my coloring! Yohji chuckles, of course.

"Come out with me tonight. We'll get you some if it's the last thing on Earth."

"No," I croak out.

"You don't wanna get laid!? Aya, seriously, you need a break, man. Think of all the lovely ladies just waiting for you to notice them..."

"I don't need all those 'lovely ladies'," I state and go to the backroom, hoping he won't follow.

He follows me anyway, talking all the way.

"...I've noticed how people notice you, Aya. Hell, why wouldn't they, you're gorgeous..." Was the last thing I caught before my mind went into a maelstrom of confusion. Yohji thinks... thinks I'm gorgeous!? I thought he only liked women. I guess I was wrong. He sees my confusion and laughs.

"What? No one's ever told you that!" Another belly laugh. "Geez, Aya, you need to start paying attention to the fanclub that comes around. Half of them absolutely adore you. Of course the other half is devoted to me." Only Yohji could be so self-centered and charming at the same time.

I roll my eyes and hear the store door open.

"Why isn't anyone out here?" I hear Ken call. Ugh, why do you think, baka, we're all back here talking about my non-existent sex life. I march out and glare at Ken.

"How's the day been? Busy?" Ken asks oblivious to my glare.

"Long and slow," Yohji answers. 'Not exactly the way I like it in bed, but hey, I'm in for new things,' I add mentally.

I take off my apron, my shift's over and I can finally get some peace. I need to find out where this stupid little smart-ass voice came from. I'm quite sure it appeared when I met Yohji.

As I climb the stairs I hear the door open again and it's Omi to the rescue. Rescuing whom? I don't know, probably Yohji from having to do real work. I hear Yohji practically cheer and tear off his apron. He stomps after me and I try to sneak into my room so he won't try to get me to go out with him. Wait, go out with him, that doesn't sound too awful. Goddamn, it's that infuriating voice again. I can be with Yohji aaaalll night. Sure he's checking out women, but he's with me and I scare people. Enough drinks and anything can happen, right? What am I thinking? I'm trying to booze my way into Yohji's pants--

"Oi! Aya!"

I stop and turn, almost bumping noses with him. I take a step back and wait for him to say or do whatever he wants.

"So you wanna come out with me tonight?"

I glance around the hallway. Nowhere to run. I look at him. "Fine."

He turns away with a smile and walks to his room. "Be ready by ten!"

This is so not good.

\----

I step out of my bedroom and look around for Yohji, he's nowhere to be found as per usual. It's ten on the dot and I've finally gotten used to the idea that I agreed to go out. I look down at my clothes: plain leather jeans, a tight blue t-shirt and motorcycle boots. This is normal for 'clubbing', right?

Yohji's door bursts open and he practically leaps into the hallway. What's got him so fucking happy? His hair is radiant, his black shirt is too short and too tight, I can almost see his nipples through it. His gunmetal gray pants are skin tight and are kind of shimmery. I feel myself get nervous and semi-erect.

"Ready to go?" he happily asks.

This is so not good.

\----

The club is in a huge warehouse, which doesn't exactly make it intimate. But I get the feeling that intimate is not the goal here. The bass is thumping so hard that I feel it in my chest. Yohji nudges me and I turn towards him.

"You wanna get a drink?" he yells. I nod my head and follow him to the bar. What the fuck am I doing here!? Oh wait, I remember, I'm trying to get into Yohji's very tight, no-underwear-lined pants. Shit, this can't be happening.

Yohji orders for me and good thing, I wouldn't know an alcoholic beverage if you set it in front of me. I mean, I know beer and normal shots, but anything else--I'm clueless.

I glance around the bar, there are girls and guys talking. Then, to my surprise, I see two guys kissing. I look farther down the bar and see two lesbians going at it. I abruptly turn to Yohji and he sees the shock in my eyes.

"It's a place where you can be yourself," he explains cryptically.

The bartender sets down two small shots of... something. Yohji goes first, showing me how to wolf it down. I pick up the glass which has three layers of alcohol floating separately. I bring it to my lips and throw it back.

Yohji smiles at me. "Want another?" I'm guessing this bar-tab is on him so I nod my head. Why not get drunk? I may just get used to the idea of being in a warehouse full of strange people doing stranger things.

We both throw back our shots and smirk at each other. Shit, I just _smirked_. I think this is some sort of a challenge now.

After two more shots and a helva alot more prolonged glances at each other, Yohji grabs my arm and pulls me to the dance floor.

"I wanna dance," he calls back. My head is swimming, too much liquor on a empty stomach.

He pulls me to him and I follow, barely realizing that one of his hands is at the small of my back, pressing me closer and the other is around my neck. I go limp and follow his lead, somehow this doesn't feel alien. I know, in the back of my mind, that it should, but right now it feels good. Almost as good as it would be to fuck him. Almost.

His fingers skim through my hair and I feel completely relaxed. He leans in and kisses my jaw and I let him. I love it. I guess he's working me up to something more... intimate.

His feather-light kisses turn heated and he's biting my neck, sucking at my jugular. God, I feel light-headed. I run my hands up his back, loving the feel of those muscles moving under my touch.

"Aya..." he whispers and brushes his lips against mine. I completely give in, completely surrender to his invading tongue. His grip tightens around me like a boa constrictor. My grip on him tightens in turn and my groin moves of its own volition against his. He breaks the kiss with a gasp and rocks with me.

"We should go," I say. He nods and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the warehouse. I hear a "Hey, you fucking filthy punks! Get your stupid asses back here!" But we've already crossed half the parking lot. Yohji props me up against his car and grinds against me.

"Jesus..." Yohji whispers after long moments of heated kisses and abrasive thrusts. He yanks open the passenger side door, I get in quickly and feel my head spin again at the change of angles.

Once he's inside I throw my leg over his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I know this is not like me, but now I finally have the excuse to have what I've always longed for: one night with Yohji Kudou.

His hand trails down my thigh to my rear and he pulls me on top of him. His rock hard cock presses against mine tantalizingly.

"Jesus..." he says again and rocks my hips against his. I lean forward and run my tongue up his neck, taking a perfect earlobe into my mouth. His hands tighten on my hips and he rocks me harder against him. My hands run through his hair and he chants my name with every rock of my hips.

I suddenly lift off of him and sit back down on the passenger seat. He looks bereftly at me.

"Drive," I order. He barely nods and fires up the engine. The car squeals out of the parking lot, heading for the highway. My hands linger on his thigh, massaging, squeezing. He bites his lip to keep from moaning, damn, he's beautiful when he does that.

"Stop," he whispers. I feel one corner of my mouth jerk up.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm gonna wreck if you don't."

"It's either I touch you or I touch myself," I purr. This torture business is kinda fun.

"Aya...please..."

I sigh and remove my hand from his thigh. We're almost home anyways. Almost home means we're close to my bed and having Yohji under me, screaming with orgasm. That very thought sends a shiver through my body.

The car stops and I realize that we're in front of the our building. I fling open the door and rush up the stairs, Yohji only a second behind me.

The apartment is quiet and dark and we both sneak into my bedroom. As I close my bedroom door I'm pinned face first to the wall. Yohji grabs my t-shirt and yanks it over my head, throwing it aimlessly. His erection presses between my legs, thumping like the bass from that damned club.

Yohji bites my neck as he runs his hands down my body. I push off the wall and turn, wrapping my arms around his neck and sending us both down onto my bed. I make quick work of his shirt and I start on the fly of his jeans. He groans and raises his hips so I can yank the material down his body.

What a surprise...the great Yohji Kudou doesn't wear underwear. Not even a thong. His weeping erection springs up in face, just centimeters from my mouth. I look at it and then look up at him, I see a pleading in his eyes. I lean in and gently run my tongue over the head of his cock, taking the salty-sweet murky fluid onto my tongue. He groans my name.

"You like that?"

"God, yes," he moans.

"You want me to continue?"

"Yeah," he whispers hoarsely. I wet my lips with my saliva and now his pre-cum and I slowly engulf the head of penis, rolling my head and sucking down further.

"Oh shit, oh christ...oh fuck-fuck-Aya-god-shit-damn..."

I sink further down till his pubic hairs tickle my nose and I swallow. The muscles in my throat tighten and flex.

"Aya!"

I would smirk if I didn't have a mouthful of Yohji. I raise back up and wrap my hand around the base and bring my mouth back down. Hand and mouth pumping his needful hardness. Quickly, I spread his legs and let my other hand push inside his body. Yohji thrusts onto my finger, wanting more and I give it to him. I add a second and third, pumping my fingers in time with my mouth.

"I...ohmygod...I can't hold...ah shit...much longer," he cries. I look up and meet his gaze, my eyes demanding that he hold out. I give a couple more thrusts with my hands and mouth and I pull up watching him quiver on my bed.

I tear my gaze from his hard body and search for some type of lubrication. My eyes latch onto a bottle of lotion I was using for a nasty burn I got on a mission. I snatch it up, coat my fingers and ease them back into him.

"Oh yeah, oh Aya...don't stop," he begs.

I never intended to stop anyway.

I thrust my fingers in only a few times, my patience has worn thin, I want him, I want him now. I pull my fingers out and practically pick him up so he's laying the correct way on the bed. I unzip my pants and pull them down a little, I don't have time or the want to take off these pants and boots.

I get between his legs and coat my cock with lotion. He brings his knees up and out, never breaking eye contact with me. I quickly bring the head of my erection to his opening and brace my arms on either side of his chest. I start to work my length into him, it's tougher than I thought it would be, he's tight no matter how much I prepare him.

Suddenly, Yohji grabs my ass and forces me down, impaling himself completely. His back bows and his erection jabs at my stomach. He groans in pain and pleasure, eyes closed. I'm still, just watching him adjust to me being inside him.

He opens his burning emerald eyes. "Aya, move, please _move_." A vicious smile sweeps across my face and I pull out a little only to thrust back in quickly.

"Faster?" I growl. He moans out a yes and I move my body over him, taking him savagely. I angle my hips and hit his prostate. His eyes widen with a sharp gasp, hands tighten on my waist and his erection jumps against my abdomen.

All I can feel is the push and pull, the in and out, the slapping skin on skin. His cries, the springs of the bed creaking with the added weight and my own animalistic sounds fill my ears; it's music to me.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Aya! Aya-Aya-Aya! Do it, Aya! Harder!"

All I need is that demand and I slam into him again and again. My boots dig into the mattress for leverage and I fuck him like I've always wanted to: rough, furious and completely brutal. His body moves with me, begging me for release. I reach down, wrap my hand around his steely erection and start to pump.

"Yohji," I growl. "Come!"

His back arches and he yells as strands of sperm are flung over his chest. His muscles clamp down at the same time, tightening down on the intruder. My eyes close and I let go, releasing all my semen into him, pumping out all that I had in me.

My muscles quiver and flop down on his chest, my chin resting on his shoulder. His heart is still pounding against my fluttering pulse. Slowly, as if he were a marionette, his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"I told you I'd get you laid," he whispers.


	2. Two Nights

Okay, so I slept with Aya. What does that mean now? Are we just fuck friends? Or are we something different? I watch him maneuver around the fan club. I watch the muscles under that blasted orange sweater work. I watch the way his hair caresses his face.

I think about him fucking me.

That was one of the best nights of my life. I can't even describe how if felt to wake up in his bed; to look over at his sleeping profile and know that he smelled like sex, that he smelled of me. God, that was a great feeling.

I left before dawn that morning. I figured that it would be best. I didn't want that uncomfortable morning after. Unfortunately, it's been an uncomfortable week after. I can't say anything about that night. I can't tell him that I wish we could have more nights together. I can't express my longing to be around him. I just can't.

He's probably pissed at me for getting him drunk. Well, how else do you get closer to Aya? That man is a block of granite. It was the only way to get what I wanted. Yeah, that whole thing was schemed up in my brain. I thought about how to broach the subject for weeks. It's not honest, I know, but how else was I gonna get Aya in bed? I should feeling guilty, right?

Well, I don't.

I loved every minute before and after. I loved the sight of him sleeping in that rumpled bed. I loved the feeling of my shaky legs as I washed the evidence away.

And I want it again.

How will I go about this, you might ask? I have no fucking clue. How can I just go up to him and say, "Hey, Aya, wanna fuck?"? I'm pretty sure he'd knock me senseless. I wish he'd just fuck me senseless.

I'm not saying that all I want is sex. I wouldn't mind getting closer to him. He seems like a pretty interesting guy. Except for that whole Takatori thing. That just disturbs me. Of course, I don't know the whole story. Maybe, if we get closer, he'll tell me. Then again he _is_ Ay--

Omi careens into me, trying to run away from the squealing girls, I almost knock over this huge banana plant.

"You okay there, kiddo?" I tease him as I right the banana plant.

"Yohji! Stop calling me that!" Omi complains with a smile.

"Bah, you never minded before."

I look up and see Aya staring at me. The watering can in his hand forgotten. I meet his gaze and I can't seem to look away. Apparently, he can't look away either. Ah, another minute of tension to add to the rest of this week. Yup, this isn't the first incident of eye war. We won't talk to each other. Just look. We'll talk if it's business, but never on a friendly basis. Perhaps we're each scared of the other one. I've never seen Aya scared though. Maybe I'm wrong. That happens a lot.

The funny thing is that neither one of us will corner the other and demand an explanation. I think I'm the one who needs to explain something. I'm the one who started this whole damn thing. Then again, Aya could've stopped it all. But he didn't. Never once did he hesitate, not even when I danced with him. Explain that phenomenon.

\----

Alright. I'm in front of Aya's bedroom door. Damn, I'm nervous. I go over my checklist.

1\. Omi is at a friend's house. Gone for the night.  
2\. Ken is in his room. Sleeping like the dead.  
3\. Aya is in his room (as usual). Probably plotting my demise.  
4\. Yohji is a nervous wreck. Probably readying to throw up.

I think that about covers it.

I softly knock on the door. In a way, I hope he won't hear me. In another way, I don't want anyone else to know I'm at Aya's door.

"Who is it?" I hear through the door. Damn, he heard me.

"It's me," I answer. I don't even have the nerve to open the door.

"What do you want?" he asks and I hear him move closer.

"Just wanna talk."

"About what?" He moves a little closer to the door...I think.

"Stuff."

His door opens and those lovely lavender eyes glare at me. I give a little grin.

"Talk," he orders. I look down the hallway. I'm not so sure this is a good idea. Would it be uncool to bolt? Probably.

"Well, uh, Aya...I think I need to explain...stuff."

"Stuff?"

"What happened last week," I whisper.

"Nothing happened last week," he retorts and closes the door in my face.

What the FUCK! 'Nothing happened last week'!? Something most certainly did.

I, being a jackass, burst through his bedroom door. His reaction is exactly like it should be. I'm pinned to the wall. My face pressed against the cool sheetrock and both my arms are pulled behind my back.

"Somethin' did happen last week, Aya," I grumble into the wall.

"Then why..." he starts, but ends in a sigh.

"I just thought..."

"Thought what, Yohji?"

"I just didn't want...ah shit."

Aya leans in, pulling at my arm and making the tendons stretch. "Didn't. Want. What. Yohji."

"I didn't want that whole morning after thing. I thought you might need some space," I say quickly.

"Space? You've given me plenty of space," he murmurs, lets go of me and steps away. "Why don't you give me more by leaving my room?"

"No." I turn around.

"No?" He steps up to me with that patented Aya glare. Even looking up at me the effect isn't lost. Aya can be scary as hell sometimes.

Shit, he's going to make me say things that I don't want to say. I look to my right.

"Get. Out."

"Just wait a fuckin' minute, Aya."

He just glares up at me. Waiting for me to truly fuck this whole encounter up.

"I just...well, it's not like I didn't... fuck... Aya, I wanted you. I-I want you still."

Aya snorts. "You want me?" he asked sarcastically.

Okay, Kudou, here goes nothin'.

"Yeah. For the past week I've thought about nothin' else. Shit, Aya, I think I want more than just one night."

"If it's been on your mind for so long, why haven't you confronted me?"

"I'm chicken-shit." So much for being suave. I think this whole experience has proven that I'm so not cool.

"That explains everything."

"You can't say it hasn't been on your mind," I return and stare down at him.

He doesn't respond, yet his eyes never leave mine.

"And you can't say that you don't want it again."

Again no response.

"Damnit, Aya, answer me!"

"Just leave."

That's not exactly the response I was hoping for.

I reach out faster than he can react (which is a rarity) and gently pull his face to mine. Strangely, he doesn't fight. I lean down and just kiss him. I don't know if I can put all I'm thinking into this kiss, but I try.

I suck at his bottom lip and plunge my tongue into his mouth. I war with his tongue, I suck at his tongue. I try to show him exactly what I want to do to him, with him.

His hands rest on my waist, squeezing and clenching at my shirt. I hear a soft moan from deep in this throat. Fuck, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Just hearing him like this is making everything in my body hot. My dick feels like it's going to explode. How can he do this to me!? With just a kiss!?

Suddenly, he pushes away from me. His right hand is on his mouth, feeling our mixed saliva on his lips... in his mouth. He looks... wonderful. His skin is all flushed and his chest is rising and falling quickly. And I can't help but notice the hard-on tenting the front of his pants. Nice to know I'm not the only one who enjoyed it. He looks up at me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why do you think?"

He actually looks puzzled.

"My plan that whole night was to end up in bed. I want you, Aya. And I think I want more."

The puzzled look has changed into something...different.

"Leave. Now."

"Wha--"

"If you want a fuck, go out and get one. I'm not interested."

And with that, he pushes me out of his room, slams the door and soundly locks it.

Shit.

What the hell was that all about!? I just told him I wanted more. I DO want more. What does he want me to say? I can't even think of what he'd want me to say!

"I do want more, you fucker," I say to the door. "I mean, I want more than just a fuck, Aya. Will you just give me a chance, you redheaded bastard?"

It's not like I fucked _him_ and then left him with a $20 or something. Why the hell am I stressing over this crap!?

Okay, that was a stupid question.

I know why. I want him. I just _want_ him. Pretty simple if you ask me. Of course, tall-red-and-fuckable in there has to be aaaallll dramatic.

His door opens. "What did you say?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"I said that I want more than just a fuck."

"After that."

"I asked for a chance."

"After that."

"I called you a 'redheaded bastard'."

"That's what I thought you said," he says and closes the door again.

I groan. I'm getting nowhere. Why can't he get out of the whole angsty thing? And why doesn't he smile!? That's not normal.

I walk back to my bedroom. Well, this has been a fun evening. I've made a fool of myself, been slammed up against a wall (and not fucked) and been rejected completely. This goes in my top ten most shittiest nights.

\----

Ah, another lovely morning at the Koneko. Christ.

I'm sweeping the walk beside the shop. Okay, I admit, I'm neglecting my duties. Sue me. I finally light up my first cigarette of the morning. It's too damn bright out here. Anyone got a dimmer for the sun?

I take a long drag and smile to myself. There's something about that first cigarette that makes everything tolerable. The sun. The heat that's starting to seep into the morning air. The fact that I've gotten nowhere with Aya. It's just something about that first cigarette that I can't get with the last one of the day.

"What are you doing?"

Guess who.

"What does it look like, fearless leader?"

"Get to work," Aya growls.

"Fuck off." Yes, I'm feeling testy. I'm not a morning person.

He grabs my upper arm and turns me to face him. I stare down at him. His eyes are spitting purple sparks. You think he's pissed? The ash of my cig is about to fall. I give a little flick with my tongue and the ash falls on his beloved orange sweater. You think I'm a little pissed about last night?

He yanks the cig out of my mouth and shoves me against the wall.

"Whatsa matter, Aya?"

He's leaning on me, his arms on either side of my shoulders. I feel his hipbones press against me and... what do we have here? This surely can't be morning wood. Why, Aya, I think you like me.

"Goddamnit, Yohji."

"What is it, Aya?" I whisper and nudge my pelvis towards him. His breath hitches. "You like that?" I can't resist, so I nudge him again.

That anger that I saw boiling in his eyes has changed. Not quite heavy-lidded lust, but close.

I smile and lean in. I run my tongue up his neck and take a pale earlobe in my mouth. He actually arches into my oral embrace. I start nipping at his neck. Somehow I know he loves this.

Aya is completely still. His breath ragged in my ear. Our bodies are pressed tightly together. His cock is extremely solid against my belly. I know mine is going to have the imprint of a zipper on it. How the hell can he do this to me!? One minute he's frozen and the next he's almost molten in my arms. Practically scorching me.

"Yohji..." he whispers.

I look up and see that Tokyo has awakened. The streets are full with business men, school kids and vendors. I stop my sweet torture.

"Not here," I say and nod towards the bustling city just footsteps away. It's not like I want to stop, I just don't want to get my ass kicked once the moment has passed.

"Doesn't matter," he breathes.

"Later," I promise and I mean it. I just hope that he's still willing later.

I slip from under his arms and make my way back to the shop. Well, so much for a cigarette break. Not that I'm complaining.

\----

Ken keeps eyeing me and Aya. The paranoid voice in my head keeps saying that he saw, that he knows everything and he's going to do something with that information. Who the hell can he tell? Manx? Persia? We aren't breaking any policies with our little fuck games.

I know Ken doesn't know, but still, there's something in me that wants to keep this quiet. It's not like I'm embarrassed. Everyone thinks that I'll screw anything that moves. So is it so surprising that Yotan has finally gotten into Aya's pants?

Don't answer that.

Aya leaves the front of the store. I'm assuming to get more potting soil. Doesn't matter really.

"What time is it, Kenken?"

"2:38." Ken has this way of bringing depth to something completely trivial.

Example: 2:38, Yohji, which means that in about an hour Omi comes home and you get to go and do... whatever it is you do.

And/or: 2:38, Yohji, which also means that the fan club will start arriving in about fifteen minutes. Prepare to be worshipped.

How about: 2:38 and the bars aren't open, so you can't get laid yet.

Yeah, Ken can be a pain in the ass.

"What's with you and Aya?" Ken asks.

"Nothin'. Same ole, same ole," I answer in my nonchalant voice and the roll of the eyes. Ken understands what I mean all too well... kinda.

Yeah, Aya can be a pain in the ass. Literally.

\----

I'm pacing. Why am I pacing? And my hands are shaking. Why are my hands shaking? The cigarette between my lips has lost all its flavor. I quickly stamp it out in the ashtray. I start pacing again. Damnit, Yohji, get a hold on yourself.

Should I go to him? Will he reject me again? Was this morning real?

And why am I PACING!?

That's it. I'm going down that fucking hallway and I'm going to pound on his fucking door. And he will fucking answer me this time.

I open my door and I'm shocked beyond belief. All my anger is instantly vaporized.

There stands Aya. What the hell?

"I guess it's later," I whisper and, even to my ears, there is anger in my voice.

He answers by pushing me back into my room.

"I'll take that for a yes."

He quietly closes the door and locks it.

"Who gave you the right to demand more from me, Yohji?" he asks as he turns to face me.

That was outta nowhere. "I-ah...well--"

"No one. And who told you it was okay for you to want me?"

"No one had to. And who gave _you_ the right to lust after me, huh?" I demand and take a step towards him.

"I don't."

"Then why do you look at me so? Then why are you here?"

I take another step. Now I'm only inches from him.

He glares up at me.

"That's what I thought."

I grab him and grind my mouth on his. I can't help it. I can't stop it. I know I'm bruising his pale lips. I feel his arms around me. I can feel the deep growl in his chest.

He tunnels his fingers in my hair and yanks my head back. All I can do is gasp and hang onto him. His teeth bite into my neck. Bruising. Claiming. Marking.

"Why are you this way?" he whispers as he pulls my shirt over my head. I'm beyond answering in complete sentences. He doesn't wait for a reply though; he attacks my chest, twisting my left nipple as he sucks on the right.

"Goddamn," I gasp.

His hands slide down my body and rip open my pants. Slowly, almost lovingly, he starts to pump my cock. I look down and meet his eyes. He's watching me, as if he's memorizing this moment. I never thought of Aya as sentimental.

Aya lets go and pushes me face first to the wall. This position feels familiar. His hands are back. Tugging down my pants and running back up my hips. I moan as he scratches down my back.

Then that pale, hot mouth is biting my back and his hands are around my cock again. Slowly tugging. I'm saying his name, cursing, whimpering, crying, just wanting him to finish it. Just wanting him to fuck me.

His hands leave me and I hear his zipper come down. Yes, finally, yes. Did I just say that out loud? My heart is pumping in my ears, deafening me to anything else.

A slick finger slides into me. When did he get lube? Doesn't matter. Pumping in and out. Oh God. His mouth is again on my back. Oh shit. Another finger added. Don't stop. I know I must be making noise. I know I must be moving with those knowing fingers. Another finger. Slowly, in and out, just skimming over that... that... my vision blurs. Oh shit... Aya.

I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of foreplay. "Fuck me, Aya," I moan.

Aya's fingers leave me and he positions his penis at my entrance.

"Come on," I growl.

He thrusts deep and takes my breath away. It's almost painful. It's almost more than I can take. He pulls out enough to where I think he's about to completely pull out. I move back and take him in again. He takes his cue and slams into me.

Again and again. Over and over. I don't know how much more I can take before I die. And I don't care. Don't stop, Aya. Fuck me.

His hands are bruising me, biting into my skin. I know I'm close to screaming. I'm clawing at the wall, just trying to deal with this overload. I feel every inch of him. I feel his heat against my back. I hear him groaning my name.

It's too much yet I can't seem to get away. I don't think I want to.

Aya, I'm gonna...please, don't stop...I'm gonna...

"Do it, Yohji," he moans and wraps hot fingers around my cock.

It's too much.

Everything in my body tightens. My fingernails gouge into my palms. I can't even breathe. I think I'm dying. I arch and feel the sperm leave my body. I white out still feeling him fucking me.

Drawn back to reality by his teeth sinking into my shoulder blade. I cry out and feel him come in me, scorching my insides. I'm still alive.

Who knows how long I stood there with Aya on my back. His cock slides out of me and his arms wrap around my waist. How does he have the strength for that? I feel like I've been through a war.

Aya semi-walks/semi-carries me to my bed. I flop onto the mattress, boneless and completely satisfied. His weight and warmth finds its place next to me. I feel his arms glide around my body. I don't even care that we're both half-dressed or that the lamp by the bed is still on or that this might just be a dream. Just let me have these two nights and I'll be okay.

"And don't even think of leaving," Aya states.

Maybe this could work out after all...


End file.
